Vice City: What The Night Holds
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple deal... now with three of the people involved slaughtered, Maria, Tommy and Lance are left to pick up the pieces and rebuild.
1. Chapter 1

' _Act natural, act natural!'_ A young brunette of only about 5'1" in height told herself repeatedly in her mind as she waited with two people who she had spent most of her life around, all three of them glad to be in the air conditioned building and out of the oppressive summer heat.

Maria Vercetti had fled Liberty City 2 years ago to get away from her drug addicted mother and abusive stepfather, had gotten mixed up with some crazy characters in that time frame, two of whom were the Vance brothers.

As of late, she had been avoiding Lance because one drunken night led to it being a heated night of passion between her and Lance while the two and Vic were on a deal in Cartagena, Colombia a week ago, it had left Maria unsure about her real feelings for Lance… and she wanted some time away to figure them out.

Then she had gotten a phone call from Sonny Forelli that Tommy was being released from prison and sent down to Vice City… yeah, being back here made Maria nervous, remembering that Louise's brother Phil Cassidy was still here. She had no ill feelings towards him, he just freaked her out at times.

Now it was just a waiting game, she was about to see Tommy for the first time without a prison window separating them… and as she pulled her light brown curly hair into a ponytail, she was going over the plan again.

 **Maria's P.O.V**

Readjusting my white halter top with red polkadots on it and red high waisted shorts, I wait nervously in the Escobar International Airport, Lee resting his hand on my right shoulder.

"Easy, kiddo. He'll be here." Lee says.

"Lee's right, Mini Marilyn. Relax." Harry says. I've grown to like that nickname, Mini Marilyn. I love the way she dressed up, especially in _The Asphalt Jungle_ and _The Seven Year Itch_.

Damn it, don't get distracted!

Okay… plan sounds simple enough. We all go down to the Vice City docks, trade the money for the cocaine and everyone walks away. Selling the stuff shouldn't be hard, right?! It's the 1980s, everyone's into some form of drug or another!

"Well, damn… Sonny said you had grown up but I didn't expect this." I hear a male voice say in a joking tone and turn…

"Tommy!" I scream excitedly, the two of us hugging tightly and Tommy picking me up off of the ground.

"Oh, Maria, I missed you so damn much… it feels good to hug you again, kiddo." Tommy says after lowering me to the ground and the two of us letting go.

"It feels good to hug you again too, Tommy…" I say, trying not to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. I can't remember the last time I actually hugged Tommy, I'm too young to remember.

The four of us exited the airport and meet up with Ken Rosenberg, getting into his Admiral, Harry up front and me squeezed between Tommy and Lee as Ken talked on and on about Vic and Lance.

I glanced out the window as the setting sun and sky casted an orange, red and pink glow over the city… it's beautiful, it should be reassuring.

So why isn't it?

 **Tommy's P.O.V, A half hour later...**

"Ria, you and Ken said these two would be here! Where are they?!" Harry grumbled impatiently as the five of us waited at the docks.

"Hey, don't mouth off to my kid sister, Harry!" I snap at him, keeping Maria close to me protectively as Harry went quiet… and then we heard the familiar engine of a chopper as it lowered to the pavement.

"Okay, that's them in the chopper." Ken says after all of us get out of the car, close the doors and approach the two. The slightly shorter one brings over two metal cases as Harry and Lee hung onto the metal cases with the money in it and the taller one and Maria smile at each other, although it's a little awkward on her part… something tells me that these two got closer than intended and she's not sure how she feels.

"Got it?" I ask the first guy, who introduces himself as Vic.

"100% pure grade A Colombian, my friend. The greens?" Vic says, Harry and Lee opening the cases.

"Tens and twenties, used." I say, Vic smiling.

"I think we have a deal, my friend!" Vic says enthusiastically… and that's where it all goes straight to hell.

Gunfire erupts, me grabbing Maria and the two of us running towards the Admiral as Harry, Lee and Vic fall dead and the helicopter takes off with the second guy in the pilot seat as I frantically shove a screaming Maria into the car… she's screaming out in horror for the three that were just shot to death, she also keeps screaming "Victor!" and trying to run to him… but it's too late, I'm not losing her as well.

"Go on, get out of here, drive!" I yell at Ken once we were all in the car, Ken speeding off.

"No! Damn it, no!" Maria screamed, pounding on the back windshield as I tried to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, kiddo… they're gone…" I say after pulling her into my lap, holding her in my arms as she rested her head on my left shoulder, tears streaming down her face.

Here we are in a beautiful city, two of my oldest friends gone, one of her friends gone, the other fleeing in a chopper with no choice but to leave his dead brother behind, the drugs and money also left behind… and when Sonny Forelli hears about this, he's only gonna care about the money, not the fact that the deal was an ambush and two of his most loyal hitmen are dead.

So much for paradise, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

"I poke my head out of the gutter for one freakin' second and fate shovels-" Ken rants after pulling the Admiral to a stop in the space between his office building and another building as winds from the impending hurricane swept through Vice City.

"Go get some sleep!" Tommy says, cutting Ken's rant short as Maria wordlessly looked out at the darkened skies.

"What are you gonna do?" Ken asks after all three got out.

"We're gonna drop by later and we'll sort this whole thing out." Tommy says, Ken quickly kissing Maria on her forehead and running into the office as Tommy and Maria got into the Admiral, Tommy driving off.

"This is gonna sound cold considering what just happened but do you know anyone who could help us out?" Tommy asks as he and Maria drove to the hotel she was staying at… but when Tommy didn't get a response, he realised that Maria's mind was replaying the shooting and screaming and that she wasn't completely there at the moment.

Or as better to say, the lights are on but no one's home.

Tommy lightly nudged Maria after stopping the car, Maria looking at him.

"When we were in Cartagena, we met someone who's been smuggling weapons and drugs since 1963. He operates out of San Andreas… I'll call him but you're breaking the news to Sonny." Maria says after the two got out and walked into the Ocean View Hotel, walking upstairs and into the room on the third floor.

The room was slightly messy and had only one bed but it was a king sized one. Tommy sat down and dialed Sonny's number after picking the phone up.

"Hello, Sonny." Tommy says as Maria stared out the window.

"Tommy! Tommy! It's been too long!" Sonny says with fake enthusiasm, Tommy letting out a heavy sigh. "I know, I know, you're just overwhelmed with emotion. 15 years… seems like only yesterday." He says.

"I guess that's the perspective thing." Tommy says, glancing at Maria.

"Hey, doing time for the family ain't no piece of cake but the family looks after it's own, okay?" Sonny says.

' _Bullshit! Where were you when I needed your damn help two years ago?!'_ Maria thought, rolling her eyes.

"So how'd the deal go down? You and Ria sitting on some white gold?" Sonny asks.

"Look Sonny, we were set up. The deal was an ambush. Harry and Lee are dead." Tommy says.

"You better be kidding me Tommy! Tell me you still got the money!" Sonny says in disbelief.

"No, Sonny, I don't have the money!" Tommy says.

' _Five, four, three, two…'_ Maria thought, bracing for it.

"That was my money, Tommy! MY MONEY!" Sonny yells, Maria hearing Sonny bang the phone against the table in the background before hearing Sonny stand up. "You better not be screwing with me Tommy because you know I'm not a man to be screwed with! If you've forgotten that, how about I come down there and slit Maria's throat to make my point?!" He yells, Tommy turning infuriated at the threat to Maria's life.

"You don't ever threaten my kid sister, Sonny! You hear me?! I'll get your money back and the drugs, I'll even mail you the dicks of those responsible but you lay ONE hand on Maria, YOU'LL END UP AT THE BOTTOM OF THE HUMBOLDT RIVER!" Tommy shouts, getting louder towards the end and making Maria jump.

"Hey, I already know that. You're not a fool Tommy, but I warn you, neither am I. If it was anyone else, you'd be DEAD already. But because it's you, because we've got history, I'm gonna let you handle this!" Sonny says.

"Look, Sonny, you got my word." Tommy says.

"I'll be in touch." Sonny says, the dial tone sounding and Tommy throwing the phone… it was afterwards that he noticed Maria flinching and found her behavior eerily reminiscent of how their Aunt Lucia acted when her husband, Luciano Sindacco, abused her.

But Angelo Vercetti, God rest his soul, didn't take too kindly to that. He had beaten Luciano to death to protect his baby sister… ironically, revenge didn't strike in the form of the Sindacco family but Angelo's own wife Carlotta, who had tampered with the brakes of the car and caused the crash.

She just didn't count on her then 7 year old twins Maria and Cristian to be in it too and rendered unconscious, Cristian with a concussion and Maria with a fractured skull.

When Maria had woken up three days later, Cristian had broken the news that Maria had known when she didn't see Angelo there.

Tommy tried to ask Maria just who had been hurting her but she picked the phone up and dialed the San Andreas number, Maria hoping that the man on the other side of the country would pick up.

"Hello?" The man answered.

"Forest… it's bad over here. Vic's dead, along with Harry and Lee. We need your help, Tommy and I are at the Ocean View hotel." Maria says.

"I'll be there on the first flight out. Don't worry, kiddo, this will all be sorted out." Forest says.

"Love you, Forest." Maria says.

"Love you too, little lady. Hang on in there." Forest says before they hang up.

Maria put the phone down and stretched out on the bed after pulling her hair out of her ponytail, Tommy lightly tucking some of it behind her left ear.

"For the past two years, Vic, Lance and I relied on each other… and now Vic's gone. And that asshole Sonny only cares about the money." Maria mutters, Tommy lying down and pulling her into his arms. Maria buried her head into her brother's torso and finally let it out, Tommy rubbing his hand up and down her back as she sobbed.

It was a while before Tommy looked down, realising that Maria had gone quiet because she was asleep. Tommy pulled the covers back and then pulled Maria's shoes off, tucking her into the bed and kissing her on her forehead before falling asleep himself.

Tommy woke up about 11 hours later when he heard knocking at the hotel door, stretched his 6'3" frame out and stood up. Quietly walking to the door, he opened it and let Forest Martinez in.

Forest walked over to Maria, who sleepily opened her eyes and sat up, the two hugging.

"It's okay, kiddo. We'll sort this all out." Forest says softly, rubbing his hand up and down Maria's back before they let go.

"I look like a mess… I better go get cleaned up." Maria says before standing up and heading into the bathroom, stripping down and scrubbing her makeup off. She shaved her arms, underarms and legs before getting into the shower.

As she cleaned herself off and with the water running down on her, Maria started thinking again.

She knew who it was that had Vic, Harry and Lee killed… and she was going to make him suffer.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Some dialogue is altered.**

 **A half hour later…**

' _Well damn… he's gone haywire again.'_ Maria thought after she, Tommy and Forest walk into Ken's office, Maria dressed in a white tank top, red shorts and red sandals but decided on a smokey eye makeup look to hide that she had been crying, berry toned blush and berry toned lip gloss to complement it and her hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Go get some sleep, he says… I have been sitting in this chair all night, with the lights off, drinking coffee! This is a disaster. We are so screwed… these gorillas, Maria-" Ken rants, lightly tugging on the hem of Maria's tank top and getting her to look at him because he was looking to her for guidance. "-they are gonna come down here and rip MY head off, it's ridiculous! I did not go to law school for this, now what the hell are we gonna do?!" He says.

"Shut up, sit down… relax. We're gonna find out who took our cocaine… and then, I'm gonna kill them." Tommy says, Ken sitting down and Forest and Maria looked at each other.

"Welcome to Vice City. And he's not always that crazy." Maria says as Ken and Tommy kept talking… and then Ken spoke the words that Maria had been waiting for.

"Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez. He's the one who helped me set up this deal well away from Vice City's established set of thugs and he's hosting a party out on his yacht. I have an invite, of course I have an invite. But there's no way I'm sticking my head out the door-" Ken says.

"I said, shut up! We'll go ourselves!" Tommy says, him, Maria and Forest turning to leave.

"Whoa, whoa! I like 1978 as much as you three but this isn't gonna be a beer and strippers do." Ken says after standing up.

"What's wrong with the way we're dressed?" Forest asks, Ken handing Tommy a card that had _Rafael's Clothing_ printed on it.

"Stop by Rafael's, tell him I sent ya. He'll make you look respectable." Ken says, the three leaving and getting in the Admiral.

 _Self Control_ by Laura Branigan played from Flash FM as Tommy drove on through the city, Maria pointing out the clothing store and Tommy stopping by the curb. He turned the radio off before the trio got out and walked into the store, Maria heading to the Women's section and looking around.

"I just hope she chooses something classy… this decade seems to be about teen girls and women showing skin and wearing too much makeup." Tommy mutters, Forest lightly nudging him.

"Tommy, I've seen how she's dressed up for nights out before. Try to contain your temper if guys start flirting with her, she's not a little girl anymore." Forest says.

"These guys she hung around for two years get protective too?" Tommy asks, seeing Maria pick up a black cut out mini dress and red stiletto heels as he chose a black button up shirt and light blue suit, Forest choosing a white suit and black button up shirt as _Rico's Blues_ by Jan Hammer began to play in the store.

Once the items were purchased and everyone was dressed up, they walked out and put their casual clothes in the shopping bags before putting them in the car.

On the way to the party, Maria switched the radio to Wave 103 and _I Ran (So Far Away)_ by A Flock Of Seagulls began to play, Maria letting out a small smile and tapping her fingers to the melody.

The Ocean Beach docks weren't too far away now, Tommy parking the Admiral and turning the car off as all three unbuckled and got out. Maria felt an arm link around her right one and looked, knowing that Forest had an idea.

"Just so no creep tries anything." Forest whispers, Maria nodding as all three walked up the steps to the main deck of the yacht, _Out Of Touch_ by Hall & Oates playing.

"Oi, look over there mate." Kent Paul says, Alex Shrub glancing at Maria.

"Damn stunning but way too young for me." Alex says, Tommy, Maria and Forest being approached by Juan Cortez.

"Buenas Noches. I understand you are here on the behalf of Mr. Rosenberg. I hope no recent problems have affected his health or mental well being, Mr..." Juan greeted warmly in his thick accent.

"Vercetti. He's just got a touch of… agoraphobia." Tommy says, Juan chuckling for a second.

"Excellent, excellent! And you?" Juan asks.

"I just want my merchandise." Tommy says.

"Ah, it is such an unfortunate set of circumstances for all of us involved. I've initiated my own lines of inquiry but such a delicate matter will take time. In the meantime, let me introduce you to my daughter. Mercedes!" Juan says, waving over a woman who only looked about 22 or 23, wearing a purple dress, purple high heels and makeup similar to Maria's. "Caramia, could you look after our guests while I attend to my necessary obligations?" He asks, Mercedes linking her left arm with Tommy's right one in a flirty manner.

"Of course, Daddy." Mercedes says.

"Please, enjoy a drink to soothe your nerves, senorita." Juan says, handing a martini to Maria before walking away, Maria slowly sipping it.

"Mercedes?!" Tommy questions.

"You try living with it." Mercedes says before she and Tommy leaned against the railing and she pointed out some of the other guests at the party while Maria and Forest decided to talk.

"You were intimate with Lance back in Cartagena, weren't you Maria?" Forest asks as Maria finished half of her drink. "Was he your-" He tries to ask, Maria nodding.

"We haven't spoken since… next thing I know, I get a call from Forelli and then packed my things up, got a flight to Vice and I've been staying in that hotel room. And now with Vic gone, I feel…" Maria says, struggling with the right word to say next.

But before she could, a voice she had been dreading to hear sounded and she saw Ricardo Diaz shaking hands with Juan.

"Who's the loudmouth?" Tommy asks Mercedes.

"Ricardo Diaz. He's Mr. Coke." Mercedes says quietly, Ricardo seeing her.

"Mercedes!" Ricardo greets enthusiastically.

"Oh, I was just taking my friends back into town. Another time, Ricardo." Mercedes says as she, Tommy, Maria and Forest left after Maria quickly finished her drink.

"Let's get out of here. Actually, take me to the Pole Position club." Mercedes whispers as all four got in the Admiral and Tommy drove off. "Will you be working for my father?" She asks Tommy.

"Maybe." Tommy answered, Mercedes resting her left hand in his lap.

"Do you mind me resting my hand in your lap?" Mercedes asks.

"Maybe…" Tommy answers but it was clear to Maria and Forest that Tommy didn't seem to mind at all.

"It's so difficult having a rich and powerful father. Vamos." Mercedes says, Maria sneaking in an eye roll.

Mercedes seemed nice enough but comments like that made Maria feel a bit put off about possibly being friends with the woman.

"See you around, handsome." Mercedes says after Tommy stopped the car outside of the club and she got out, closing the door.

"I'm sure you will." Tommy says as Mercedes disappeared into the club.

When all three got back to the hotel, Maria hailed a taxi, telling Tommy and Forest that she was going to go have some more fun.

"Don't bring any guys home, kiddo." Tommy says, Maria pursing her lips as the cab driver drove off.

When Maria was at the Malibu Club, she had barely sat down and ordered a martini on the rocks before feeling a familiar hand on her left thigh.

"Well, how have you been, gorgeous?" Lance asks after sitting down next to Maria.

"I think you and I both know the answer to that question, Lance…" Maria says, dropping her voice a few tones. "It's Ricardo Diaz who had Vic, Harry and Lee killed. Vic was the intended target." She whispers, Lance nearly spitting out his beer as Maria sipped her martini.

"He's pissed about the 20 keys of cocaine but that was two years ago!" Lance growls.

"People hold onto grudges, especially drug barons… when the time is right, we'll get that fucker and clean him out completely, take everything he owns." Maria says quietly as Michael McDonald's _I Keep Forgettin'_ started playing.

Lance and Maria left their drinks behind and Lance led her to the dance floor, the two holding each other in a romantic manner as they slow danced to Maria's favorite song.

Lance was getting those feelings again, the same ones he was feeling the night they shared in Colombia… he couldn't control himself anymore and smashed his lips against Maria's, who deepened the kiss.

She was ignoring the voice that told her to push him away, Lance was older after all… but tonight, both wanted some comfort and headed to one of the rooms, Maria pulling the red velvet curtain closed.

As Maria straddled Lance and the two kissed again, both were hoping Tommy would never find out.

But the older, overprotective brother always finds out what his baby sister's been up to… to the mismatched pair of Maria and Lance, this was a game of Russian Roulette.

And it was damn intoxicating.


End file.
